metastuckfandomcom-20200214-history
MSPA Forums
] Title: Heir of Time Strife Specibus: Key(gun)kind Age: 15~16 Fetch Modus: Update (gets a flood of items at one time, but can’t control when) Sprite: Pumpkin + original copy of "Whistles" → Whistlesprite, a clown with a Jack-O'-Lantern head Typing Quirk: proper grammar and punctuation, types in black (#000000) Land: Land of Stumps and Dismay (LOSAD) Consort: Weasels Denizen: Hephaestus Dreamself: Prospit Exile: Problem Sleuth / Pastoral Scavenger (PS) = Personality = On a fundamental level, MSPAF is an incredibly polite, friendly young man who just wants everyone around him to get along. The fact that the fanbase is so split up and antagonistic is incredibly distressing to him. To this end, he thinks the best way to keep everyone happy is to move lockstep with the (perceived) wishes of The Storyteller and His Enforcers. He is always sure to read exactly what is written, and never assume anything more. He will only read fanfiction if it is a canon pairing, and is always sure to make note of even the slightest differences between the fanfiction author's portrayal and the "true" portrayal. He only buys commissions from artists who have officially contacted The Storyteller, and is mortified by the idea of others not doing the same. While he genuinely believes following all the rules is the only way to friendship, he doesn't enforce them on anyone. He believes that everyone will come round on their own, and everyone will be happy then. However, he isn't an absolute boyscout. When nobody else is watching, MSPAF loves Kanaya ♥ Jade, a non-canon ship involving an unconfirmed sexuality. He believes they're absolutely adorable, and would make each other very happy. However, he feels incredibly guilty about this, like he's betraying his beloved Storyteller. When in the Medium, he is the only one who knows all about the particular canon sburb mechanics. This knowledge, combined with his desire for everyone to get along, would make him an ideal leader, if not for his passiveness and the crew's lack of respect for his authority. Just as it was outside the medium, sometimes everyone forgets he exists, and even when they do remember him they don't acknowledge him as the hero he is, or is supposed to be. He wants to follow the rules and play the game "right," to claim the ultimate reward, but he's mostly alone in that regard. He sticks to "safe" jokes like tired Homestuck memes in an effort to be acknowledged, but all it does is annoy HSG and Tumblr. DA will laugh, but she'll laugh at pretty much anything, so it's not much consolation. All in all, MSPAF is "safe." He's decked out in grey, uses non-offensive humour, loves rules and wants everyone to be friends. But there's more to him than that, and we don't know if he can break through that comfort zone, and become more than who he is. = Appearance = Dark hair and eyes. Wears glasses and MSPA merchandise. Has the MSPA logo emblazoned on his shirt. = Character Relations = Tumblr MSPAF and Tumblr are on respectable terms. He admires her passion and creativity, and she appreciates how he isn't a sexist!pig. However, the two clash on a fundamental philosophical level, where MSPAF loves rules and tradition and that is opposite to who Tumblr believes herself to be. Innocent comments from MSPAF sometimes turn into huge storms, usually involving the word "privilege," and he feels terrible for working her up so much. Homestuck General HSG and MSPAF are sort of friends. While HSG finds the other kind of hokey and boring, the two have fun when they've loosened up. However, some of HSG's shadier practices disturb MSPAF, and there are aspects of him that MSPAF finds outright disturbing. Knowing this, HSG likes teasing him in an affectionate, younger brotherly sort of way, though the relationship doesn't extend further than that. HSG's blatant and almost antagonistic disregard for rules will often put them on the opposite of issues, but discussions rarely become heated. They're mostly cordial, except when HSG forgets MSPAF is around. DeviantART Out of everyone, MSPAF is the closest to DA. He listens to her fanfic ideas, though he doesn't read them, and will often leave a friendly comment on her art, legitimately thinking it worthy of praise. She is the only one who will laugh at his lame jokes, and is the only one who acknowledges him as leader and The Hero. He has an issue with how all three warp or destroy canon in their own ways, bringing it up occasionally, but his own Jade/Kayana guilt keeps it in check. = Alchemisations =